Yule After Party
by The-Dark-Lemon
Summary: Here's a one shot about what happened after midnight on Yule when the Dark had to leave the Light party.


Yule After Party- A Valkubus one shot.

In lieu of there being no episode this week, here's a little one shot about what happened after midnight on Yule.

Tamsin strolled away from the clubhouse with a grin fixed upon her face. The streets were empty save for a few straggling party goers, one of whom screamed across the street,  
>"Happy Yule nnnear! Yule year!"<br>She smirked and gave a small nod as she watched them disappear around the corner. She heard the gravel squelch and a car come to a stop beside her.

"Hey. Valkyrie."

Tamsin grinned and shook her head.

"I was wondering when you'd catch up with me, Succulette."

Bo grit her teeth and bit back a smile.  
>"Question is, can you catch up with me?"<p>

"Mmm how so?" Tamsin replied, barely containing herself.  
>"I say we find an after party. Get in." Bo beckoned.<p>

Tamsin opened the door and buckled up.  
>"I know a place, but you better be ready to throw down." The Valkyrie quipped.<p>

—  
>Bo pulled up to the deserted parking lot of a shabby pub and threw a sideways glance at Tamsin.<br>"I got this, trust me." Tamsin said, without glancing up from her phone.  
>"Always,"<br>Tamsin's gaze connected with Bo's for a moment before her phone loudly buzzed in her hand. Satisfied, she slipped it back in her pocket and got out of the car. Tamsin yanked open the stairwell door and walked to the maintenance closet.  
>"I'm all for dark rooms and closets but-"<br>"You'll like it."  
>Tamsin knocked on the door and a scruffy young man with a Rudolph sweatshirt opened the door.<p>

"You-"  
>"Jay-" She hugged him.<br>"LEGEND!" He finished, laughing warmly.  
>"Mm Legend.. I like it. I brought the real legend," She continued.<br>"I see. Welcome, Succubus. And YOU- _Be careful_ with the DJ." He warned Tamsin, and eyed Bo.  
>"They thought it was the Kitsunes who took over and locked him in the closet. I said nothing," He finished. Tamsin kissed his cheek, he chuckled and stepped aside.<p>

"You'll like the music this time. Have fun, Ladies."

Bo could hear muffled music and a loud bell coming from another door inside the room.

"What did you do?" Bo asked.  
>"Got in to a fight. Welcome to the Cave." Tamsin smirked as she stepped through the second door.<br>"Cave?"

They stood atop a balcony overlooking the club and Bo's eyebrows rose. The club was in an expansive cave. Bo followed Tamsin to the bar and stared, spying three other bars, plenty of booths and a DJ at her own balcony. There was a cylindrical shape on stage in the center but Bo could not fully make out what it was. She looked over at the wall with a sign, 'Champions'. The wall was covered in photographs from at least the 1930's and glass covering the wall. She took a few steps closer but failed to spot a familiar smirk in one of the photos.

Bo heard a bell ring out and the lights flicker twice.

"Forty-five minutes!" The DJ enthusiastically cheered and the crowd screamed wildly in response.  
>"Bo-" Tamsin shouted over. The Succubus saw eight shots and bit her lip. She held one up to Tamsin and clinked her shot glass with her own.<p>

"Game on, Valkyrie."

Bo barely finished her last shot before Tamsin grasped Bo's hand and led her to the dance floor. Tamsin swayed in time to the seductive sounds of the bass and Bo moved in closer and slipped her arms around her neck. Tamsin grinned and leaned to kiss her but Bo teasingly backed away. She returned her grin and turned around, back against the Valkyrie and slid Tamsin's arms around her. Tamsin brushed Bo's hair away from her shoulders and placed a kiss on her neck. She could feel Bo exhale and rest her head on Tamsin's chest. Bo reached over and snaked her fingers through the blond's locks. Encouraged, Tamsin kissed her again, making her way down her neck until Bo turned her head up slightly and caught the Valkyrie's mouth.

Bo faced Tamsin and kissed her again. Tamsin felt hungrier for more with each kiss. Everything else seemed to disappear. She was aware of the music playing but this time with Bo with her she couldn't care less about what songs they were playing. She hardly took a breath. The Succubus bit Tamsin's bottom lip and elicited a moan from her. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hips, pushed her against the wall and slid her hand up Bo's waist, stomach and over her breast.

The bell rang three times, interrupting them. The crowed screamed and cheered once more and gathered around the wide cylinder. The DJ pushed a lever and the curtains around the cylinder dropped to the ground, revealing a cage.

"Ah.. my favorite part," Tamsin mused.

"Welcome to the 75th Annual Yule FIGHT NIGHT CAGE MATCH!" The DJ announced. Tamsin sensed Bo's eyes on her and looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

"There's two rounds. First round is for newbies only. Whoever wins that round goes to round two and will fight any present returning champ. The prize is open bar, free entry to all the hottest events held here for the next year including concerts..AND a sexy as hell champion belt and spot on our wall! Newbies, come up on stage to my left.  
>ANY VOLUNTEERS?!"<p>

Bo saw several hands fly up excitedly. Hell, why not. She put her hand up. The DJ spun the spotlight around, teasing the crowd. She stopped on the people she chose.

"You in the striped shirt.. pink hair lady, and.. you." She pointed the spotlight at Bo.

"Only three rules. You cannot eat your opponent-"

Bo shot an incredulous stare at Tamsin.

"It's happened before," She explained.  
>"Oh. Comforting,"<br>"I'm here if you need but you've got this, don't worry." She replied.

"-RULE TWO: You cannot wear heels and THIRD: You will not have any weapons in the cage. Have FUN! You have one minute to put these gloves on, pray or do a shot and GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE!"  
>Tamsin snatched the gloves from the DJ and handed them to Bo.<p>

"Pink is a Punk version of the Hulk. Just scurry out of her way, she'll try to lift and throw you. Striped shirt is Cass, a kitsune. Watch for her fangs, she hardly punches but definitely try to bite. Aim for her nose- kitsunes are generally super senstive about their noses and she thinks hers is crooked. Actually, you'd be doing her a favour if you punched her nose 'cause you might pop it in to place. She's been wanting surgery.."  
>"TAMSIN-"<br>"Right. They're no match for you-" She gave her a quick peck.  
>"Go get em, Rocky!" Tamsin finished as she tightened Bo's boxing gloves.<p>

Bo tied her hair back and stepped in to the cage with the two other fae. She saw Tamsin set about the crowd, placing bets.

Pink was easily two feet taller than Cass and Bo and probably a pro weight lifter. Cass dodged the first two punches by ducking. She revealed her fangs and it seemed to shake up Pink. She grew afraid of the Kitsune as if she were trying to avoid a cat. Cass got a shot in at Pink while bent near her torso but Pink didn't seem to feel anything. Pink focused on Bo and tried to pick her up. Bo dodged and jumped with her fist straight upwards, knocking Pink in the jaw and making her stumble back. She tripped over Pink, angering the Kitsune.

Cass grabbed on to Pink's face and clawed at her head. Pink pushed her off and threw her to the side of the cage. She hit the ground with a thud and Bo rushed over to her.

"You alright?" She asked. Cass replied by snapping at her with her fangs. Pink came in full speed for a hard tackle at both, but they dodged and Pink managed to knock herself out. The crowd's screaming grew louder.

The Kitsune tackled Bo to the ground. Bo felt as though she were being tossed by a bigger fae rather than one built like a scrawny teenaged girl. She was deceptively strong. Bo squirmed and got a shot in to Cass' ribs, and the girl retaliated, snapping at her legs with her fangs. Bo shot her legs up and away from her. The Succubus was at a temporary disadvantage being sprawled on her back. Cass madly crawled over, intent on pinning Bo. She locked Bo's left leg down but the Succubus pounded at her back with her fists. She extended her free leg, pushing at the kitsune's shoulder and brought it back to kick at her face. Cass tilted her neck to the side, protecting her nose but getting caught in the neck by Bo's foot in stead. She slugged her elbow at Bo's chest but at the last second Bo blocked her and ended up getting her own arm thrown against her chest. Winded, Bo got to her feet and side stepped, aiming a punch at Cass' body but going for her face with her other fist.

"You almost got my face, you.. Unmanicured monster!"  
>"I am NOT A MONSTER."<p>

Cass swung at Bo's face, but Bo backed away, evading each swipe. Cass faked a punch and jumped at her again, this time pinning her against the fence. Tamsin grabbed the cage fence and shouted through it,

"C'mon BO!"

Bo ducked another attempt at a bite and caught her stomach with a hook and followed up with a shot to her nose.

"BITCH you got my nose!" Cass screamed.  
>"You're WELCOME!" Tamsin shouted.<p>

Cass pushed Bo down again but Bo locked her down. The ref counted to three and Bo emerged the victor.

"Congratulations Newbie! Do I have a former champ? Who wants to face this fierce warrior?"  
>The crowd roared.<p>

"I do." Tamsin grinned.

Bo stretched her neck from side to side, eyeing the Valkyrie with amusement. Tamsin tied her hair back and took her time ripping off the velcro on the gloves and slipping her hands in.

"Delaying a beat down? I haven't got all day to take you on, Valkyrie." Bo beckoned.

"You have all night and plus, you won't make time for anything else when you're with me, Succulette."

Tamsin threw the first punch Bo parried and shot a blow to her torso. Tamsin spun to the side and caught Bo in the thigh with her fist. Bo bent from the blow but quickly pushed Tamsin, shoving her to the fence.

Tamsin's back crashed on the fence, rattling the cage. The crowd screamed unintelligibly, but wildly. Bo aimed another shot to her head but Tamsin ducked her punch and Bo caught the cage instead. Tamsin scored a punch to Bo's inner thigh. She grabbed Bo's legs, throwing her down and pinning her wrists.

"Told ya you can't resist me forever," Tamsin said, satisfied with herself.

Bo kissed her and she could hear the Valkyrie moan ever slightly in surprise. The crowd's cheering was deafening.

While she had her distracted her she locked her legs around Tamsin's ribs and thrust her hips diagonally upwards, throwing the Valkyrie under her. Tamsin squirmed, but Bo held her down for the three counts. The bell rang out and Bo disentangled herself from Tamsin and helped her up.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Flashes from cameras snapped from every angle and Bo was handed a belt.

"Well done, Hotpants. Happy Yule." Tamsin smiled, clinking her beer with Bo's. Bo took a long drink and asked,

"Happy Yule…Round Three, Valkyrie?"


End file.
